50 scenes
by rainaria
Summary: Oneshots! Supposed to be for LJ though,50 scenes challenge,well, astually did it for fun. Various pairings. See in for pairings, listed on the top of evety chap.
1. 041 Winter

me - Hello! My second fanfic here! To my watchers, Im sorry! I just ran out of idea to put in the OHSHC fanfic! This is supposed to be for a challenge in LJ, but I don't have an account there. If you want me to put it up anyways, BEG! Hehe :D This is by the way, a NaruHina oneshot fanfic, my friend requested for NaruHina. I'm not THAT much of a fan. Aaanyways, ONWARD!

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto. If I did, I… I just don't, okay?

Pairings – NaruHina

* * *

50 scenes 

041 - Winter

* * *

It is a very wintery day. 

They all played in the snow, as the troubles and missions were dying down. Everything was almost perfect, as Sasuke had come back, (1) the Akatsuki has been killed and all's good. They all celebrated in the park, in the white wonder, playing in the snow as they had a few years before , when they were kids. Everyone's there, and by everyone, I mean _everyone. _They now sat in the _almost _middle of the park, where there sat a big table, and four benches. It felt as if everything they've been through, didn't even happen. Everything is the way it's supposed to be. And now we follow our 2nd main character in this story, Hinata. Now, Hinata has yet to confess her love to Naruto.

She decided to tell him right now, right here, in the beautiful park, in this beautiful scenery. She gathered her courage for a moment, and finally asked to talk with Naruto privately. She then walks near Naruto, who was sitting on one of the benches.

"Na-Naruto-kun. May I talk with you for a second?"

Everyone turned their attention to Hinata, and stopped talking for a while. They all flashed a smile to her, as she felt her face heating up. Sakura, who's standing in behind Rock Lee beside Naruto, gave her a big smile, because she also knew that Hinata is going to confess.

"Okay Hinata!" Naruto says loudly, as he grinned. Her face got even redder than it was. He got up and they walked up to a nearby tree, away enough that the others won't hear them.

"Naruto-kun. Can I tell you something?" Hinata asks as the others started talking again, but they never tore their eyes off of the two lovebirds, of course.

"Sure Hinata,fire away!" Hinata looked down, but before she looked down, she did get a glimpse of Naruto's face. He looked like he was also blushing. '_H-he's blushing? ' _

"Um, Naruto-kun, I like you a lot!" She says a little too loud. Everyone who was watching the scene stopped talking altogether, and turned their full attention to the two.

_The wind blows (2)._

"Hi-Hinata?"

She looks up and quickly says "H-Hai!"

"Really?" He asks with bangs covering his eyes.

"Y-Yes…" '_Maybe he doesn't fell the same way…' _Her heart whispers, making her feel somewhat sad.

"I…I really like you too."

Naruto's answer made Hinata looked up quickly, and also blush. Their eyes finally met, as she brushed his bangs away. They both smiled at each other, both blushing(3) a little.

"Hurry up and kiss already!" Sakura and Ino screams loudly. It seemed as if they had practice to do that or something.

Hinata's blush got a lot deeper, making anyone who walked pass thinks that she has a fever or something.

Naruto goes closer to Hinata, as they shared their first kiss (4) together, a soft and sweet kiss.

After the celebration, they went into a restaurant, hand in hand, to eat dinner. And surprisingly, a restaurant that didn't serve ramen. And the evening was perfect.

* * *

me - There you go! Soooo did you like it? Tell meh! Cuz review are fluffs :D Also, be ready for another one! Its also NaruHina, and it's also a request. :D And yes, a bit too... Little?

1-Uuh… Yea, everyone forgave him?

2-Cliché, no?

3-I like blushing people! What?!


	2. 005 Blankets

rainaria : Hello! Im back! Hehe :D So um… Yeah… Okay… Oh yeah, can anyone tell me what betaed means?

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or anyone in the anime!

Pairing – NaruHina again.

50 scenes

005 Blankets

* * *

_**Naruto's**__** P.O.V.**_

**Darkness.** _Lightning._ **Darkness.** _Lightning._

I came to the Hyuuga residence and opened the doors. _Lightning._

"Sure is a heavy storm," I murmured as I took my orange jacket off, and left my umbrella leaning against the door."Hinata?" I say out loud. I wondered where she could be, as she should be here. If your wondering why I'm here, the Hyuuga gave me their keys, as they went for a tournament at the sand country, and asked me to take care of Hinata for them, they trusted me and they know I wouldn't let anything hurt her.

I wandered around looking for Hinata, as I left the food in the kitchen. Yes, I bought food for Hinata, food that I'm sure she'd like, and for myself, of course, ramen.

"Hinata?" I say out loud again. No answer. My heart ached with worry, as I quicken my pace.

_Lightning._

I heard a small whimper as I walked in front of her room.

"Hinata?" I asked, quieter this time, as I opened the doors. "Na…Naruto-kun?" She says softly almost a whisper, under the blankets of her bed. My heart relaxes as I heard her voice, as I let out a sigh. She peeked out of the covers, to see if it is indeed me.

_Lightning, louder this time._

"Kyah!" I heard as she gave a small scream, and went inside her blanket again. I gave out a small chuckle, well I couldn't help it, she's so cute!

I walked to her bedside, and picked her up, bridal style. "Come on Hinata, I bought food for us to eat!" I say as I gave her a grin. "Um… Okay…" She says quietly as her cheeks turned bright pink.

I walked towards the kitchen, as I realized that Hinata is indeed very light. Which isn't much surprising, but still lighter than I would've imagine.

As we arrive, I left her on the couch, and then took the food, walked up to h-

_Lightning.__Another whimper._

I looked at Hinata. She looked so scared, as if she were to cry. I ran to her side, put the food on the table, hugged her tightly. She hugged me back with equal force.

A few minutes later, we let go of each other, and I sat beside her. "Come on, let's eat!" I looked at her, as I smiled a little. She smiled back, as we ate in a comfortable silence.

After we ate and a few lightings and hugs, and holding onto each other, I lifted her and putted (?) her on my lap. She then left her arm on my neck, after she got used to the position, as I left mine on her waist. We sat in that position, as the blankets, and our body heat kept each other warm until the next morning.

* * *

rainaria : Yay! Finished another one! So sorry if it's crappy. And um, don't be too happy, I'm only making this 'cause of my friend. Sorry, I'm not a big fan of this pairing. And, uh, yeah. 


	3. 049 End

rainaria : Wow! Two in one day! Angst time btw!

Dsclaimer – I don't own Naru-Naru. Yeap.

Pairing – anyone you want to thinkNaru

50 scenes

049 End

* * *

anyone you want to think's P.O.V.

The day he died, he took my soul with him. I remembered the great times we've had, and the bad ones.

_'Don't forget me. But move on, '__kay__?'_ were the last words he said to me. I cried as I felt him dying in my arms. We were on a mission, and just as soon as we finished it and headed home, some ambushers came. He protected me, when I promised myself that I, instead will protect him. I let him go for a moment, and killed the ambushers without a sound.

Now, I stand on his memorial ceremony, with the sun shining its last shine on him, and with the people who also loved him, but none as much as I did.

"Naruto," I whisper to the winds. "I'll never forget you,"

* * *

rainaria : Angst! Yeah very short. Kay I'm out. 


	4. 008 Liar

Rainaria : Gah!Writing NaruHina made me like it. For the few weeks after writing the 1st and 2nd fanfics, I cant think about anything to write, but that pairing was in my head! Thx for the review btw :3

Disclaimer – I don't own Narutoto :D Sadly... Haha!

Pairing – NaruSaku SakuLee

50 Scene

008 Liar

START!!

Naruto made his way slowly to the park. He was very, _very, _**very, **_**very**_ bored at his own apartment. He wondered though, why Sakura didn't want him to come sooo badly when he asked.

"Sakura! Im gonna go to the park! You wanna come?"

"Na-Naruto! Uh, why'd you wanna come to the part? Dont come, its really boring here!"

"Why? Im so bored! Are you there right now?"

"Yes, but Im going home now, it's boring here."

"Should I come an-"

"No! I mean, no need. We can hangout some other time."

"Why? Cant your boyfriend come and be with his girl?" _me-lolsnortlol_

"_sigh_Naruto, pleas – _Sakura? _" "Oh, Naruto, I gotta go. See you tomorrow, kay?"

"Sa-" _beepbeepbeep..._

And he also was wondering, was it Lee's voice calling Sakura's name? He shook his head.

'_No. Sakura wouldn't cheat on me. Neither would Lee lie to me.'_

Naruto walked into the park, through the gates, wearing his hoodie, and saw various couples sitting together, and found a bench for him himself to sit. _'I wonder why Sakura didn't want me to come...' _As he pondered on the unanswered question, a couple who was kissing caught his eyes. A couple he very recognized. _'Sakura...'_

Yes, readers, it was indeed Sakura he saw. She wore a yellow mini skirt matched with pinkish coloured tank top and cream coloured jacket, with boots.

And the guy she was French kissing was Lee, who wore green t-shirt, gray jacket and a pair of pants. A friend he trusted much.

Naruto's eyes widened in suprise, and unconsciously walked towards the two. "Sakura..."

The two broke the kiss, realizing who the owner of the voice were.

"Naru-Naruto...!" She took a step back, as Lee looked at Naruto, eyes filled with growing guilt.

"Sakura... How could you?" He asked, voice raspy and broken.

"Im so sorry Naruto! I really am..." She looked on the ground, hoping something would distract them, like a freakishly huge mole or something. (_rain – lol.kinda ruined the mood? Okay, I go now.)_ "I-"

"Save it. We're over. Have fun _insertwordhereplz_ off with Lee." And with that he left.

At his own apartment, he threw away his phone, and punched the wall.

'_Ill never forgive you Sakura.'_

END!!

Im bad at endings I know -smile- But if continue, it won't end. And anyways, I need my sleep. Ill get cranky if I don't. Theres school tomorrow. And it's already late. Night.

Oh, and Ill go try make some NaruHina love, cause two ppl who are alerting me for this likes NaruHina right?


End file.
